emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7814 (2nd May 2017)
Plot At the farm, Ross demands to know why Charity has been ignoring his calls. When Sarah appears, Ross hands her his lucky cap in preparation for her operation tomorrow. Moira thanks Ross for working on the farm but Debbie realises something is being kept from her and questions what's happened. Sam drops £10 in the café and Nell picks it up and hands him back. Nell introduces herself and requests Sam have a word with Megan on Jai's behalf. Sam explains Megan won't listen to him, disclosing social services are involved and Megan has kicked him and Samson out to move Frank in. The Social Worker is having a cup of tea and overhears them talking. Moira explains to Debbie she didn't tell her about the cows being stolen as she didn't want to worry her. When everyone goes out to patrol the farm, Ross asks Charity what she's up to, believing Charity would have said something already if she was going to. Charity agrees to help Ross take cows for a share of the money. As Harriet is about to jump in a cab to meet Cain, Emma approaches and asks her to help her go through some more bible passage. Harriet is forced to agree. David returns from Leeds having shifted another fifty books. He tells Kerry it's Leeds literary festival this week so they can get involved if they plan a book launch. Jai, Megan and Frank meet with the social worker who asks Jai about how he feels about the lack of formal access. Jai tries to be reasonable. Charity keeps guard as Ross prepares to shift some cows. Cain finds Harriet in the café and is annoyed Emma is holding Harriet up. Emma is not impressed to see Bob has put up a display of Tracy's books so Cain buys one and hands it to Emma but she refuses to take it so he throws it on the table next to Harriet. Sarah comes downstairs to report Jack is feeling unwell but finds Faith passed out on the sofa with a bottle of gin on the floor. She grabs her jacket and walks out of the farmhouse. Charity sends everyone in the wrong direction and texts Ross. Megan tries to justify Frank moving in to the social worker. Jai tells Megan that she's a fantastic mum but Eliza needs him too. The social worker backs Jai up, stating it would be in Eliza's interests to sort this out amicably so they get started. Sarah leaves Debbie a voicemail when she sees Ross. She heads towards Ross but a fence breaks as she is climbing over it and ends up in a ditch. Kerry tells Tracy about the book launch and that a journalist is coming to do a feature on her and the book. As Emma cleans the church, Cain locks her in a cupboard. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel worries about covering the cost of Ashley's headstone. Doug mentions the stained-glass window needs replacing at the church so Laurel suggests they fundraise to replace it in Ashley's honour and hurries off to speak to Harriet. Ross loads the cattle into the truck and begins to drive away when he spots Sarah in the ditch. Harriet finds Cain in the vestry and realises he locked Emma in the cupboard so lets her out. When Emma leaves, Harriet questions what Cain was thinking. Laurel walks into the church and is gobsmacked to see Cain and Harriet kissing. The patrollers spot a truck and runs towards it. Ross gets Sarah to promise not to say anything about seeing him and manages to drive away. Moira asks Sarah if it was Ross who was driving the truck. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Social Worker - Beki Mahon Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, fields, barn and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *David's Shop - Shop floor *St. Mary's Church - Nave, cupboard and vestry *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Journalist Marge Gibbs is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,130,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes